Fogo no cochão
by MoonDarker
Summary: O que aconteceria se o quarto de Itachi pegasse fogo e o mesmo estivesse a ponto de virar emo? O único que irá ajudá-lo será Deidara, deixando Sasori com uma terrivel crise de ciúmes! YAOI SasoDei! -eu acho!


Noossaaa, fic muito sem noçãao! Quando você acha que vai ter ItaDei... O Deidara vai e agarra o Sasori (?)!  
Táa no finaal vocês entenderãao! Mas é one-shot, por isso mesmo que o fim esteja sem fim (?) eu não vou fazer continuaçãao porque eu to fazendo outras fics e ai eu me embalelo toda! Essa foi a primeira fic que eu fiz! O.O mas eu to postando depois mesmo por preguiçaa!! HAHAHA falei demais... curtam a Fic!

* * *

**Fogo no cochão... E na moita também!**

Mais um dia se passava na tranqüila Akatsuki... TRANQUILO? NEM A PAU!

**Hidan e Itachi estavam assistindo TV na sala:**

Tobi: Itachi-san, *faz carinha(?) de dó e fica meio tímido* se Tobi te falar uma coisa você promete que não fica bravo comigo?

Hidan: difícil esse p*** do Itachi não ficar bravinho!

Itachi: cala a boca Hidan. Fala Tobi!

Tobi: Tobi só diz se Itachi-san prometer! *-*

Itachi: Ta eu prometo!

Hidan: sei, Tobi não acredita nele p**** seu f**** da p***!

Tobi: o.x , Itachi-san... a sua cama acidentalmente pegou fogo… u.u

Itachi: CUMAA?? TOBII SEEU ENERGUMENOO VAI TOMAA NO C*, VOCÊ VAI ME COMPRAR UMA CAMA NOVA OUVIU?!

Hidan: HÁA, agora ele expludiu de vez!

Itachi: QUIETO! /O\

Tobi: BUÁÁÁÁA *sai correndo chorando* Itachi-san tinha prometidooo!!

Pein: *introsa* que barulhera é essa aqui?

Itachi: O TOBI BOTO FOGO NA MINHA CAAMAA!!

Hidan: vai apagar seu estúpido! ¬¬'

Pein: FOGOO!!?? O:O alguém tem que ir apagar!

Itachi: boa sorte! ¬¬ *vazando para a cozinha*

Hidan: pera aí chefia, eu tive uma idéia! ^^

Pein: x:x

Hidan: ZETSUU!!

Zetsu:*brota no meio da sala* que foi? **A gente tava ocupados!**

Hidan:F***-** o problema é seu! Vai apagar o fogo no quarto do Itachi!

Zetsu: Por que eu? *-*****

Hidan: porque...

Pein: Porque eu to mandando agora vai!

Zetsu: **ta... **seus energúmenos!

Hidan: Oo

Pein: O:o

**Enquanto isso na cozinha...**

Konan: seus inúteis venham comer!

Itachi: valeu por gritar no meu ouvido! ¬3¬

Konan: de nada! ^^ vai lá chamar o Tobi ele deve tar chateado com você!

Itachi: EU? ELE BOTO FOGO NA MINHA CAMA!

Konan: PARA DE GRITAR COMIGO SEU INÚTIL!

Sasori: Itachi e suas aulas de auto-controle?

Konan:*brisaaaando inteeeenso*

Itachi:*puxando Sasori para um canto* Nãao é praa você comentar isso com ninguém ouviu bem?

Sasori: táa bem – _Ele deve estar na TPM!. xD_

Itachi: *sobe para o quarto*

Deidara:*agarra Sasori* dannaaaaa!!!! ^-\)

Sasori: Hm, me solta!

Konan: Ooo, vocês tem certeza de que são homens? O.o

Sasori: SIM!

Deidara: ...

Konan: Deidara?

Deidara: ...

Sasori: Deidara pelo amor de...

Konan: RESPONDE SEU ESTÚPIDO!

Deidara: que foi, un?

Konan: ¬¬ , que susto!

Sasori: é o que eu digo!! V.V

Deidara:*brisando intenso* por quee, un?

Konan: nada nãao!

Deidara: O.\)

Pein:*chega com uma panela na mão, dá um beijo em Konan*

Konan: que foi Pein-kun?

Pein: Aii, Konanzinha foi só o Tobi e o Zetsu brigando de novo!

Konan: Qual foi o motivo dessa vez?

Pein: O Tobi pois fogo na cama do Itachi, então eu mandei o Zetsu ir apagar mas agora eles estão brigando e acho que as coisas do Uchiha não tem mais salvação!

Sasori: tadinho! (HAHAHA, bem feito! Troco por ficar me chamando de viado!)

Deidara: Ele deve estar BEM triste, un. ^.\)

Itachi: *Entra e senda numa cadeira BEEM afastada dos outros* As minhas coisas... T/O\T

Konan: Fica assim não Itachi-kun! ^^

Itachi: *cara de choro*

Sasori: Vixx, quando ele fica assim... Podem acreditar vai ficar a semana inteira trancado no seu quarto... **–baixinho- **Ou o que sobrou dele.

Pein: ¬:¬'

Itachi: *sai correndo* BUÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁA!! T/O\T

Konan: Deidara, vai lá falar com ele!

Deidara: Por que eu?

Konan: porque eu to mandando agora vai loira de farmácia!

Deidara: era só o que me faltava! *indo atrás do Itachi*

Pein: Hmph, cada dia ta pior!

Konan: pois é, Sasori-kun me ajuda a arrumar a mesa pra esses energúmenos comerem!

Sasori: **-medo- **ha..hai.

**Lá no fim do mundo...**

Deidara: Itachi, você ta bem?

Itachi: *olhar maligno para Deidara* PAREÇO BEM?

Deidara: **-medo-** hmm, por que você ficou tão chateado? Foi só um incidente o Tobi não teve culpa!

Itachi: *limpando o olho* É claro que ele teve! O que lagostas ele estava fazendo no MEU quarto?

Deidara: você sabe como é o Tobi *suspiro* Ele é MEIO retardado... tinha alguma coisa de valor?

Itachi: Tinha sim... Coisas que eu não vou achar em outro lugar... *contendo o choro*

Deidara: Tipoo?? *.\)

Itachi: Eu não quero falar sobre isso!

Deidara: Então ta, só vê se aparece pra almoçar, un. *saindo se perto*

Itachi: *abaixa a cabeça e começa a chorar* _Por que a vida é tão cruel? T/O\T_

**Itachi's POV:**

_Não tenho mais razão pra viver... Todos os meus motivos foram queimados no fogo (literalmente), não sei pode ser que eu esteja virando EMO que nem o meu irmãozinho mas espero que não... Ahh, como eu queria que nada disso tivesse acontecido... *snif snif* BUÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁAAAAA!!! _

**Na cozinha...**

Konan: Conseguiu falar com ele?

Deidara: mais ou menos...

Konan: Por que ele ta assim?

Deidara: não sei ele disse que não queria falar sobre isso, un. u.\)

Hidan: por que esse energúmeno não faz uma p**** que preste em?

Kakuzo: como se você fizesse né... ¬¬

Hidan: Cala essa m**** de boca!

Pein: Calem as bocas vocês dois!

Kakuzo e Hidan: Hai...

Deidara:*senta do lado do Sasori* Dannaa vou sentar aquii táa?

Sasori: já que já sentou mesmo... ¬¬

Kisame: O Itachi-san não vem mesmo?

Deidara: acho que não, ta muito depre!

Tobi: ser culpa do Tobi? Ç.Ç

Konan: Claro que não Tobi-chan! ^.^

Tobi: ^.^

Deidara: mas agora eu to curioso... O que será que tinha de valioso naquele quarto?

Akatsuki: Ahm?? *brisandoo*

Deidara: nada nãao! ^//\)

Sasori: *cara de bunda*

Deidara: Que foi danna, un? O.\)

Sasori: Nada não...

Hidan: Essa p**** de bixa tá com ciúmes!

Akas: HAHAHAHAHAHA

Deidara: *fofoca com Sasori* Pode deixar, eu não faço nada com ele!

Sasori: *corado* Ah vão se ferrar *levanta da mesa* Não tem nada a ver!

Resto: Oh se tem a ver!

**Táa, depois do almoço cada um foi fazer uma coisa, menos o Itachi... E claro que como a curiosidade era maior que ele Deidara, (mesmo querendo ir dar uns pegas no Sasori ~xD) resolver ficar.**

**No quarto do Itachi... bom, o que restou dele...**

Deidara:*batendo na porta* Itachi, posso entrar?

Itachi: pode... *vozinha de choro*

Deidara: *entra, senta na cama onde Itachi ta deitado* Cara, eu sei que você disse que não ia me contar... Mas ta todo mundo preocupado com você!

Itachi: Por que você quer tanto saber?

Deidara: porque eu sou seu amigo! *sorriso* (º¬º)

Itachi: táa... eu falo...

Deidara: *.\)

Itachi: no meu quarto tinha as coisas de quando eu era pequeno... digo... de quando eu tinha fami... *enfia a cara no travesseiro*

Deidara: *chorando* tinha as lembranças da sua família, que você sente falta... e agora elas estão... BUÁÁÁÁÁÁÁAAAA!!

Itachi: *fica sentado na cama* Mas o pior... É que a culpa de eu sentir falta da minha família é toda minha... Afinal eu matei eles...

Deidara: Se você gostava tanto deles por que matou todos?

Itachi: Porque eles queriam começar uma guerra e estavam me usando pra isso...

Deidara: *.\). Sabe, eu também tenho problemas com a família... Nunca conheci o meu pai, e minha mãe... Bem, ela não aceitava que eu me tornasse um ninja então e fiz isso escondido e ela me expulsou de casa... Fiquei com raiva e explodi a casa... Não sei se ela sobreviveu... Mas não fica assim não, você sempre se lembrara deles, não precisa de fotos ou seja lá o que pra fazer isso, un! ^.\)

Itachi: *comovido* Obrigada Deidara, eu estava a um passo de virar EMO que nem o meu irmãozinho! T/U\T

Deidara: tudo por um velho amigo...

Itachi: Agora vem cá... É verdade que você e o Sasori...

Deidara: *interrompendo* É CLARO QUE NÃO SEU BESTÃO!

Itachi: hahahhhaahahaha, se fico bravinho é porque é verdade! ^/_\^

Deidara: SEU... olha... *.\)

Itachi: Que foi loirinha engoliu uma mosca? *se matando de rir*

Deidara: não! Você... você ta sorrindo! O.\)

Itachi: ...

Deidara: Que bom, un! Eu fiz você ficar feliz **–emocionado-!**

Itachi: Pois é, Dei você deveria saber que até os maus sorriem!

Deidara: UN, Itachi tenho que ir, sabe como é o chefinho mando... até! ^.\)

Itachi: Vê se não agarra muito o Sasori viu loirinha safada!

Deidara: _|_

_Sabe, eu gosto do Deidara ele é um cara legal... Claro, eu tenho CERTEZA de que ele é gay mas tudo bem, o Sasori que se entenda com ele! Foi bom ter me aberto com ele,mesmo pulando a parte de que as minhas revistas hentais foram queimadas também, já tava achando que ia virar EMO que nem o Sasukemo! Mesmo assim... Queria que nada daquilo tivesse acontecido mas não posso voltar no tempo... Então a solução é viver aqui e afogar as mágoas com a bebida! ZUERA! Aii, ter meus momentos emo me deixam com sono... _

(E ele dormiu naquele lugar tostado que era o quarto dele)

**Enquanto isso em um lugar TÃO, TÃO DISTANTE...**

Deidara: *correndo* SASORI-DANNAAA ME ESPERAA!!

Sasori: _PUTZ, a rainha do blondor chegou!_ – Você não tinha decidido ficar em casa?

Deidara: eu só queria saber o que o Itachi tinha mas eu NUNCA deixaria de ir com você! ^.\)

Sasori: *suspiro* vamos logo você está me atrasando!

Deidara: Sasori-no-danna...

Sasori: Hum...

Deidara: Você ficou com ciúmes porque eu fui falar com o Itachi?

Sasori: Claro que não!

Deidara: Certeza, un? *cara de malícia*

Sasori: **-medo- **Que foi Deidara?

Deidara: Nada não... É só que você não sabe lidar com certas situações, un!

Sasori: Claro que sei!

Deidara: como você lidaria com isso... *dá selinho no Sasori*

Sasori: Bem assim. *começa a beijar Deidara*

Deidara: *interrompendo beijo* É, você estava certo dessa vez, un!

Sasori: Eu SEMPRE estou certo! *volta a beijar Deidara*

* * *

Como eu disseeee!! Eu AMO SasoDei, se bem que ItaDei também fica fofo... Eu não ia fazer um final assim, principalmente porque o Sasori não tem nada a ver com nada, maaaas ele é MUITO meigoo eu tinha que fazer issooo!!!

Mandem reviews táa?! bjs

ja ne!


End file.
